


Wolf Lake

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek, Brief Memory Loss, Detective Stiles, Falling In Love, Happy Days Ahead, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles, Making Love, Mates, Mobsters, Werewolves, hit men, sad past, werewolf fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is adrift in a boat on Wolf Lake. Derek finds him unconscious and with no memory of how he got there. They are immediately attracted to each other. Can Stiles remember what happened in time to save the day? And what is in the safe deposit box? And who would kill to get the contents?





	1. Adrift

Derek Hale started from his house at dawn for his early morning run around Wolf Lake. After he had run for a while he stopped and looked out over the lake. The water was a beautiful deep blue color. The banks were covered in green pine trees. The sky was a pale blue with white clouds. Derek could hear the sounds of birds and animals in the woods. It was a small lake, only about two miles long and one mile wide. It was far off the beaten path, and very secluded. 'A good thing', Derek thought, because of the nature of the residents who lived along the lake’s shore. He resumed his run, passing by the other houses along the shore. Soon he completed the circuit around the lake and approached his house.  
As he got to the house he looked toward the lakeshore. And next to the dock he saw a motorboat. It looked like it had run aground on the shore. He approached it slowly. Lying down on the bottom of the boat was a young man. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. Derek climbed aboard the boat and leaned down next to the young man. He shook him gently.  
“Hey, are you alright?”, Derek asked.  
The young man stirred and opened his eyes.  
“Head hurts”, he mumbled.  
Derek picked the young man up in his arms.  
“You’ve been hurt”, he said. “I’m taking you up to my house”.

Derek laid the young man down on his sofa. His only injury seemed to be a big bump on the head. Derek went to the kitchen and filled a bag with ice. Then he returned to the living room and pressed the ice bag to the young man’s head.  
"Ouch!”, the young man said. “That hurts!”  
“Just hold it on the bump”, Derek said. “The ice will make it feel better”.  
The young man looked at Derek and smiled.  
“Thanks”, he said.  
Derek smiled in return  
“You’re welcome”, he replied. He looked closer at the young man. He was slender, with pale skin and a scattering of moles on his cheeks and neck. He had thick tousled brunet hair, long eyelashes, and large amber eyes. An upturned nose and cupid’s bow pink lips.  
‘Beautiful’, Derek thought.  
The young man looked at Derek. He was muscular, with an olive complexion. He had thick wavy black hair, thick eyebrows, and blue green eyes. A long nose and large red lips. And thick stubble on his face and chin.  
‘Handsome’, he thought.  
“I’m Derek Hale”, Derek said. “What’s your name?”  
“Stiles”, the young man replied. “Stiles Stilinski”.  
“What happened on your boat?”, Derek asked. “Did you have an accident?”  
Stiles rubbed his forehead.  
“I don’t remember”, he said. “The last thing that I remember is walking down the street in Center City. I was going somewhere, but I don’t remember where. I don’t remember getting into my boat, or how I got here. May I ask, where am I?”  
‘You’re at Wolf Lake”, Derek replied. “That’s about a hundred miles down the river from Center City”.  
“Wolf Lake?”, Stiles said. “I’ve never heard of it”.  
Derek smiled.  
“It’s kind of secluded”, he replied.  
“I wish that I could remember how I got here”, Stiles said.  
“You’ve had a pretty bad knock on your head”, Derek replied. “It’s made you have a memory lapse. Give it some time. You should remember what happened in a day or two”.  
“I hope so”, Stiles said.  
“Are you hungry?”, Derek asked. “I was just going to fix breakfast when I found you”.  
“I’m famished”, Stiles replied. “I would love to have breakfast”.

After they had breakfast, they returned to the living room. Stiles emptied his pockets to see what he had with him.  
“The usual stuff”, he said. “Car keys, house key, pocket knife, comb, and my wallet. Which has some money and my driver’s license in it. And…..what’s this? A safe deposit box key?”  
‘That’s not unusual”, Derek replied. “Lots of people have that. I have a safe deposit box myself”.  
“Yeah”, Stiles replied. “But in my case, it is unusual. Because I don’t remember ever having a safe deposit box”.

Derek insisted on driving Stiles into the nearest town to see the doctor. Dr. McCall said that Stiles had a mild concussion, but that it wasn’t serious. She recommended bed rest for a few days.  
“And your memory lapse should clear up in a few days as well”, she said. “If it doesn’t, come back to see me”.  
“Thank you, doctor”, Stiles replied.  
“And Derek”, she said, “Ice packs for the swelling and acetaminophen for the pain”.  
“Will do, Melissa”, Derek replied.

On the way back to the lake, Stiles began to yawn.  
“You’re tired”, Derek said. “When we get back you’re going to bed and sleep for a while. Remember what Dr. McCall said. Bed rest. I’m your nurse and I mean business”.  
Stiles grinned.  
“Yes, nurse”, he said.  
Derek grinned in return.  
When they got back to Derek’s house, Derek took Stiles upstairs to the guest room. Stiles stripped and fell into bed. Derek covered him with a blanket.  
“Sleep well”, he said. “I’ll check on you later”.  
‘Thank you Derek”, Stiles replied. “Thank you for everything”.  
“You’re welcome”, Derek said. “Sleep well”.  
As Stiles fell asleep he thought, ‘Derek Hale, you are mighty fine!’  
And as Derek walked down the stairs he thought, ‘Stiles Stilinski, you are mighty cute!'

Stiles awoke a few hours later to the delicious smell of food cooking. He noticed that Derek had laundered his clothes and left them on a chair. He got dressed and went downstairs. Derek was standing at the stove making a big pot of beef stew.  
“Hi”, Derek said. “Feeling better?”  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “I’m feeling a lot better”.  
“Have a seat”, Derek said. “I was just going to see if you wanted dinner”.  
“You bet”, Stiles replied. “I’m really hungry!”  
Stiles sat down at the table as Derek dished out the stew, hot bread, and milk. He sat down and they ate their meal as they smiled at each other.  
“Cherry pie for dessert”, Derek said.  
“Thank you, Derek”, Stiles replied. “You’re a wonderful cook!”  
“Thank you Stiles”, Derek said. “You’re a wonderful guest!”  
They both blushed and smiled again.

After dinner they went out to the porch and sat together in the porch swing.  
“Tomorrow afternoon I’m having my friends over for a barbeque”, Derek said. “My friends, or as I refer to them, my pack. Would you like to join us for some juicy grilled steaks? You don’t have to if you’re not feeling up to it”.  
“”I’m feeling great”, Stiles replied. “And I’d love to join you and your friends”.  
“I need to tell you something beforehand, though”, Derek said. “My friends are unusual. They are werewolves”. He paused for a moment. “And so am I”.  
“I know that”, Stiles replied.  
“How do you know that?”, Derek asked.  
“Your eyes”, Stiles replied. “Your eyes flash red every now and then. And sometimes you growl”.  
“You’re very observant”, Derek said.  
“It’s part of my job to be observant”, Stiles replied.  
“Your job?”, Derek asked.  
“I’m a cop, Derek”, Stiles replied. “I’m a member of the Center City police force”.

“I should have guessed that”, Derek said. “Because of the way you hold yourself. And because when you enter a strange place, like the doctor’s office, you look around the room cautiously and thoroughly”.  
“I just wish that I could remember the recent past”, Stiles said.  
“Tell me what you do remember”, Derek replied.  
“I still can't remember why I was in my motorboat”, Stiles said. “But I’m hoping that my memory will come back soon. I remember everything in my life up until a few months ago. And I have flashes of memory of things since that time. I remember walking down the street a few days ago. I was going somewhere important, but I can’t remember where I was going or why I was going there”.  
“Maybe it will help if you tell me about your life up until a few months ago”, Derek said. “It may jog your recent memory”.  
“Well”, Stiles replied, “my life has been fairly ordinary. I grew up in a small city not far from here called Beacon Hills. My dad is the sheriff there. My mom died when I was ten”.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“Thank you, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
He continued his story.  
“I finished high school, and after I graduated I went to the police academy in Sacramento. Afterwards a was offered a job on the police force in Center City. And after a couple of years I was promoted to detective. And one thing more. I'm a spark. I have magical abilities. And someday I will become a mage. And that’s my story”.  
‘That doesn’t sound ordinary at all to me”, Derek said. “Are you married? Or in a relationship with anyone?”  
“Not married or in a relationship”, Stiles said..  
He smiled and looked steadily at Derek. “I haven’t found the right guy yet”.  
Derek smiled. “I haven’t found the right guy yet, either”.  
Their hands touched and they interlaced their fingers.

“I’d like to know your story as well, Derek”, Stiles said. “That is, if you want to tell me”.  
“I’d like to tell you, Stiles”, Derek replied.  
“My life was fairly ordinary” he said. “We were a happy family of werewolves. There were my parents, myself, my two sisters, and my uncle. We had a big old Victorian house in the middle of the forest preserve a few miles from here. I was seventeen and on the baseball team at high school. I was at an away game one night. We played extra innings, and were late getting back to our town. When I arrived home I found the fire engines and ambulances parked around our house. The house had burned down, with my family in it. My parents and my sisters had been killed, and my uncle was in critical condition”.  
“How horrible!”, Stiles said. “I’m so sorry for you, Derek”.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek replied.  
He continued his story.  
“My uncle died in the hospital the next day. Before he died, he told me that he had been having an affair with a young woman. She had lied to him. She came to our house that night with three renegade werewolves, tied my family up in wolfsbane ropes, and set fire to the house. I tried to get her arrested, but after my uncle died there were no witnesses to the crime, and there wasn’t enough evidence to prosecute her. I was heartbroken at the loss of my family. So I sold the property that our house had sat on. My family owned Wolf Lake and the surrounding shoreline, and I inherited it, along with their estate and insurance. I built this house. And I built a pack of werewolves. All of them and my other friends live in houses on the shoreline surrounding the lake. The lake is secluded, and we are all glad of that, because we don’t want any trouble. I would like to seek justice for my family, if I can ever prove that horrible woman killed them”.  
Stiles grasped Derek’s hand firmly.  
“When I get back to Center City I’ll look into the case and see if it can be reopened”, he said.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek replied.  
“It must be a comfort to have your friends living so near to you”, Stiles said.  
“It is”, Derek said, “but I miss my family. And even though I love my friends, it isn’t the same”.  
He looked longingly at Stiles.  
“I need a close companion, a partner to be with me and to share my life. A mate. I need someone to love me and for me to love in return”.  
Stiles looked tenderly at Derek.  
“I need that too, Derek”, he said. “I’m lonely as well. I need a partner to be with me and to share my life. A mate. Someone to love me and for me to love in return”.  
They looked into each other’s eyes and a subtle current ran between them as realization dawned on both of them at the same time.  
“You're my mate, Stiles!”, Derek said.  
“You're my mate, Derek!”, Stiles replied.  
They leaned toward each other and kissed gently. Then they began to kiss passionately, holding each other close.  
They stood up and walked hand in hand to Derek’s bedroom, kissing each other all the way there.


	2. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a loving sex scene in this chapter.

There was a meeting of the heads of a nationwide crime family in a mansion on the outskirts of Center City. At the head of the table sat a blonde woman with narrowed, evil eyes. On her right was an older balding man, and on her left was a middle aged woman with red hair.  
The blonde woman spoke.  
“So, has anyone seen him since we lost his trail?”, she asked.  
“No”, the man replied. “He seems to have disappeared without a trace”.  
“Even though we have his house staked out?”, she asked.  
“Yes”, the man replied.  
“We have our men scouring the city and the countryside”, the redheaded woman said. “So far, nothing”.  
“Sheer incompetence”, the blonde woman replied. “I should have the men who let him get away killed”.  
The man made a frustrated sound.  
“Don’t act so recklessly, Kate”, he said. “Or I’ll be sorry that I made you the boss of the organization”.  
“Don’t be so critical, Gerard”, the redheaded woman said. “She’s your daughter, but she’s also the boss”.  
“I’m not being critical, Victoria”, Gerard replied. “I think that she’s being hotheaded and reckless”.  
“Enough!”, Kate said. “The important matter is for us to find him. Then find out where he hid the evidence against us. Then we will kill him”.  
She grinned evilly.  
“And at last the Argent organization will be free of Detective Stiles Stilinski”.

In a rented house in Center City, three renegade werewolves sat looking at a house across the street.  
“This is a waste of time”, one of them said. “He was probably killed when he went over the waterfall”.  
“It isn’t a waste of time”, another one said. “I have a feeling that he survived. Besides the boss wants us to stake out his house”.  
“Listen to Theo”, the third one said. “He knows what he’s talking about, Ennis”.  
“I’m not sure about that, Matt”, Ennis said. “Theo doesn’t know everything. He’s not a mind reader”.  
“Shut up Ennis!”, Theo replied. “Or I’ll shut you up!”  
He grabbed Ennis around the throat and held his claws over his face.  
“Don’t screw with me, you mangy dog”, Theo said. “Or I’ll make you regret it!”  
Ennis blanched and fear came into his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Theo”, he said. “Don’t hurt me. I won’t criticize you again. I promise. Just don’t kill me”.  
Theo chuckled and released Ennis.  
“Alright”, he said. “Just remember not to challenge my authority again. Now, let’s get back to business. I want both of you to watch his house closely. When he comes back, we will act”.  
An evil look came over his face.  
“And we will kill Stilinski”.

Stiles and Derek left the porch and walked hand in hand to Derek’s bedroom, kissing each other all the way there. They removed each other’s clothes and looked at each other breathlessly.  
“You are so beautiful!”, Derek said.  
“You are so handsome!” Stiles replied.  
They fell onto the bed together and began to kiss and lick each other’s bodies. They licked and sucked each other’s little hard red nipples. Then they licked and sucked each other’s long thick hard cocks and large balls.  
Derek lubed Stiles’ little pink hole and his big hard cock. Then he slipped inside of Stiles and fucked him until they both moaned and came.  
Then Stiles lubed Derek’s little red hole and his big hard cock. Then he slipped inside of Derek and fucked him until again they both moaned and came.  
They held each other and kissed, enjoying the afterglow.  
“Baby”, Stiles asked, “We’re mates, aren’t we?”  
“Yes, my love”, Derek replied.  
“Then we need to exchange mating bites”, Stiles said. “And you need to knot me”. He blushed.  
“Yes, dearest”, Derek replied. “But there will be some pain involved”.  
“I don’t mind that, dear”, Stiles said. “It’s worth it to be mated to you”.  
They kissed.  
“You are so wonderful”, Derek said.  
“You are so wonderful”, Stiles replied.  
“It will be easier for you to take my knot if you ride me”, Derek said.  
Derek sat back against the headboard and Stiles sat facing him on his lap. Then Derek lubed Stiles and himself. Stiles raised himself up then lowered himself slowly down on Derek’s long thick hard cock. He fucked himself on Derek’s cock and they both moaned in ecstasy. Derek’s knot formed at the base of his cock, and Stiles raised himself up and sat back down hard. As Derek’s knot breached Stiles’ rim and they were locked together, they bit each other on the left shoulder. Derek rubbed his knot against Stiles’ prostate, and Stiles came, shooting his thick hot come on Derek’s chest and stomach. Stiles clenched his hole and Derek came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
After Derek’s knot went down he slipped out of Stiles and they both hugged and kissed, again enjoying the afterglow.  
“My mate”, Derek said. “I love you, sweetheart”.  
“My mate”, Stiles replied. “I love you, darling”.  
They kissed again, then held each other close as they fell asleep.

The next afternoon Derek had the barbeque. Derek introduced Stiles to his pack, both werewolves and non werewolves.  
“Stiles, this my pack”, Derek said. “All of them have houses surrounding the lake. This is Scott and Isaac, Jackson and Liam, Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Parrish, Mason and Corey, Danny and Ethan, and Brett and Aiden. Pack, this is my mate, Stiles”.  
“Hi, Stiles”, everyone said. “Welcome to the pack”.  
“Hi, everybody”, Stiles replied. “Thank you. I’m glad to be part of the pack”.  
Stiles had a great time that afternoon getting to know the pack. He liked all of them and they all liked him.

That night Stiles and Derek made love and fell asleep in each other’s arms. In the middle of the night Stiles had a dream. In the dream he was being chased in his motorboat by three men with guns. He tossed and turned in his sleep and then suddenly woke up. Derek, sensing Stiles’ agitation, woke up as well.  
“Stiles!”, Derek said. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m ok, Derek”, Stiles replied. “I just had a frightening dream”.  
Then he turned to Derek and smiled.  
“Derek!”, he said. “I remember! I remember everything that has happened to me in the last few months! I remember why I was in the boat!”


	3. Confrontation

Derek sat up in bed and took Stiles’ hand in his own.  
“Tell me about it, baby”, he said.  
Stiles kissed Derek’s hand.  
“As I told you before, I’m a detective in the Center City police department”, Stiles said. “I’ve been working undercover, investigating the Argent mob”.  
“The Argent mob!” Derek replied.  
“You’ve heard of them, then”, Stiles said.  
“Yes, unfortunately”, Derek replied. He took a deep breath. “Kate Argent is the woman who burned my house down and killed my family”.  
“Derek!’, Stiles exclaimed. “I had no idea! That’s horrible, baby”.  
“Go on with your story, babe”, Derek replied. “We can discuss Kate Argent later”.  
Stiles continued.  
“After I graduated from the police academy and started on the Center City force, I studied accounting at night school”, Stiles said. “I thought that it might come in handy sometime, and it did. I worked undercover in the Argent mob as their accountant. I began gathering evidence of their dirty dealings and money laundering. I copied all of it on discs. Finally, I had enough evidence to send Kate, Gerard, and Victoria Argent to prison for a long time. I kept the discs in a safe deposit box at the bank. But before I could give the evidence to the D.A., my cover was blown. I think that it was their hitman Theo Raeken that snitched on me. He must have recognized me from Beacon Hills High School and told Kate that I was the sheriff’s son. When I found out, I knew that I had to get the discs to the D.A. as soon as possible. I was hurrying toward the bank when I noticed Raeken and his two goons following me. I didn’t dare get the discs at that point, because I didn’t want them to grab them. I needed to get away from them, so I ran to the river and jumped onboard my motorboat. As I pulled away from the river bank, I saw that the three thugs had hijacked a boat from a man on the dock. They began to chase me, shooting bullets at me as they did. Right before we got to Finstock Falls, my boat ran out of gas. I couldn’t turn back so I just held on to the boat and went over the falls. When I hit the bottom of the falls I was thrown forward and hit my head. That’s when I blacked out. The thugs must have turned back before they got to the waterfall, since I’m still alive to tell about it. The next thing that I remember is when you found me unconscious in my boat”.  
He smiled and kissed Derek.  
“It’s evident that you floated downstream from there”, Derek replied. “Finstock Falls is ninety miles upstream from here. Your boat must have drifted into Wolf Creek, and from there into Wolf Lake. Then you floated up onto the shore in front of my house”.  
“The luckiest float of my life”, Stiles said.  
They kissed again.

“I need to get to the bank in Center City as quickly as possible and get those discs out of the safe deposit box”, Stiles said. “I need to give them to the D.A. as soon as I can”.  
“We can go tomorrow morning”, Derek replied. “And I want to take Scott and Jackson with us. I’m worried that the three thugs who were chasing you might be waiting for you to return”.

The next morning, Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Jackson drove to Center City in Derek’s car. They arrived at 8 A.M. The bank didn’t open until 10 A.M., so they drove to Stiles’ house first to pack some of his clothes and other belongings to take back with them to Wolf Lake. They had no sooner entered the house when the front door was broken down and three men burst in. It was the three renegade werewolves, mob hitmen Theo, Matt, and Ennis. They had their guns drawn and confronted Stiles, Derek, and the other pack members.  
“I knew that you would show up sooner of later, Stilinski”, Theo sneered. “Now we will finish your meddling for good! And your werewolf buddies won’t help you. We loaded these guns with wolfs bane bullets as a precaution”.  
Stiles realized that he and his friends were in great danger. Suddenly, a force of light shot through his body. His eyes shifted to purple. He looked at the three hitmen, and their guns fell to pieces. The hitmen charged Derek, Scott, and Jackson. The werewolves began to fight. The hitmen tried to injure Derek’s pack, but were unable to strike any blows. There was a protective barrier around Derek’s pack. The pack soon subdued the thugs, and had them pinned to the floor. Then, from thin air, handcuffs and leg shackles appeared, and the three renegades were locked into the restraints.  
Derek, Scott, and Jackson looked at Stiles in amazement.  
“That was uncanny”, Derek said. “How did you do that, Stiles?”  
Stiles eyes shifted back to amber and he smiled.  
“It was my magic”, he said. “When I saw that you were in danger, I felt my magic fill my body more that it ever has before. I looked at Raeken’s gang, and what I wanted to happen simply happened. I think that my teacher Dr. Deaton was right. He said that at some point my magic would manifest itself completely, and I would become a full mage. Because the ones that I love were in danger, it happened”.

Stiles phoned the Center City police department, and within a few minutes deputies arrived and arrested Theo, Matt, and Ennis on attempted murder charges.  
After his belongings were loaded into the car, Stiles, along with Derek, Scott, and Jackson, went to the bank. They were still on their guard, in case any more hitmen were watching for Stiles. The safe deposit box was opened by Stiles, and the evidence discs were in his possession at last. He immediately took the discs to the D.A. Then Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Jackson returned to Wolf Lake.

Within days charges were filed against the Argent mob. Stiles wanted to be the arresting officer. He took several deputies with him to the Argent's mansion.  
“Kate Argent, Gerard Argent, and Victoria Argent”, Stiles said. “I arrest you on charges of racketeering and money laundering”. Then he read them their rights. As the Argents were being led out in handcuffs, they turned and looked at Stiles.  
“Stilinski”, Kate Argent hissed. “I wish that I had killed you”.  
Stiles looked at her with a grim face.  
“You’ll never kill anybody again, if I have any say in it”, Stiles replied. He turned to the deputies. “Take them away and book them”, he said.

The Argents were prosecuted and found guilty. They were sentenced to long terms in prison.  
Stiles investigated the Hale fire and found evidence that the Argents had planned the murder of the Hales in their vendetta against werewolves. Their house had been burned down by Kate and the renegade werewolves Theo, Matt, and Ennis. Victoria wanted to avoid prosecution for the murder of the Hales, so she turned state’s evidence. Kate and Gerard were tried for murder, and both received life sentences without parole for the crime. Theo, Matt, and Ennis were also tried for murder and received life sentences without parole for their part in the killings.

Stiles moved to Wolf Lake to be with Derek. He retired from the police force in order to pursue his dream of writing detective novels. He soon became a very successful writer.  
Derek started a business on the internet, and worked from home.

Stiles and Derek are soon married, and live very happily at Wolf Lake for the rest of their lives. Every morning they wake up in each other’s arms and kiss.  
“I love you, my wolf”, Stiles says.  
“I love you, my mage”, Derek replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
